


Worth the Wait

by etherealmeido



Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: F/F, Lesbian Sex, Oral Sex, Sex Toys, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:49:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23846254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/etherealmeido/pseuds/etherealmeido
Summary: Irene and Yeri had been dating for a while. But Irene was hesitant to take things further with her girlfriend. Until it became time to make a move or lose her.
Relationships: Bae Joohyun | Irene/Kim Yerim | Yeri
Kudos: 29





	Worth the Wait

**Author's Note:**

> This is a reuqest I worked on. "rene and Yeri are dating for some time however Irene doesn't want to have sex with her due to age gap. Irene gets jealous and changes her mind."
> 
> If you would like to send me a request, please feel free to send them to reveluvsmut.tumblr.com
> 
> You can also send feedback to curiouscat.me/reveluvsmut

In the idol world, dating wasn't an uncommon thing. Most would keep that part of their lives out of the public eye. Red Velvet was no exception. Going so far as to not even invite guests over to their home. But for one relationship, things were actually much easier because of it. Irene and Yeri had been together for the last few months. Being in the same company, group, and even building made things much easier for them. They had their privacy when they needed it, and no risk of being seen going to visit each other.

Everything was going fine with them. They had grown close very quickly due to their training. And spending so much time living together only accelerated things between them. The other had noticed they were spending alot of their free time together. But they were polite enough to not bother pointing out that they knew.

All of this was fine. But Yeri wanted more. She had been hoping Irene would make a move for weeks. But it just didn't seem to be happening. And even if she tried to give signals she was ready, the older girl seemed oblivious, or like she was outright ignoring her. It was starting to not only be discouraging, but also hurting her. One day she had enough, and had to bring it up with her. As Irene was holding her close in her room, Yeri spoke up.

"Why haven't you tried to do anything yet?"

"What do you mean?" Irene asked.

"We've been together for how many months now? Doesn't it seem weird to you that we haven't even fooled around yet? I haven't even seen you naked, outside of every once in a while in changing rooms."

Yeri pleaded with her girlfriend. It just didn't seem natural. She was starting to worry something might be wrong with her that she just wasn't aware of. She was becoming upset even just talking about it.

"I just think you're too young. We should be sure you're ready for that step before we try to move ourselves there." Irene said, after she carefully thought about her words.

"I'm 21-years-old!" Yeri's voice instantly rose as she objected. "Are you expecting me to wait until I'm in my 30's or something?"

The mood had been spoiled. Irene kept her calm demeanor. She let go of the girl, and let her put a small distance between them. She once again took a second to think about how she wanted ot respond. She had to be careful. But finally came to her decision.

"I just want to wait until I know you're ready."

Irene's reply wasn't taken lightly. The younger girl stood up and stormed out of the room. The night at home had been ruined. But they both knew they would get over it eventually. Still, she couldn't help but think. Maybe she had been too cautious about things. Her girlfriend might not have the experience she does. But maybe she was ready to be shown some new things.

* * *

A few days later, the girls had their next short concert. They didn't do a full set-list, but still were out on stage for a good part of the night. By the end, everyone just wanted to unwind. They all anticipated this, and made plans to go somewhere they could have drinks in private. A club in the city was reserved in advance, and had a special hidden area for the girls to have privacy.

As time passed, and their sobriety faded, everyone had loosened up. Sulgi and Joy were the first to start showing their tolerance levels. Wendy drank in moderation, as she always did. But tonight, Yeri was still holding on to how irritated her girlfriend had made her the other day. If Irene wasn't going to give her what she wanted, she might as well try getting it elsewhere to show her what she wasn't going to just waste her time waiting anymore.

Yeri made her way over to where Wendy had been sitting. Sipping away at her third glass. The older girl didn't think much of her sitting so close, and pulling her in even closer. It was all part of the fun. The younger girl's hands started to wander. Petting Wendy's hair, and running gently along her arm. Eventually becoming more serious, and moving along to her lower stomach, and touching her thigh.

Wendy started to get uncomfortable. She wasn't sure if this was actually okay or not. She never did try to confirm with either her or Irene if they were a couple. She just couldn't feel comfortable until she knew if this was just flirting, or if she was outright being set up to be used for cheating. Before she could speak up to say she was getting uncomfortable, an irritated Irene approached them.

"Yeri. I need to have a word with you." She said in a stern tone. She pulled the girl aside and scolded her. "What do you think you're doing? Is this your way of saying you're done with me?"

"If I'm not enough for you, I'm going to move on. I'm getting frustrated, and I need to get it out." Yeri explained.

"When we get home tonight, come to my room."

Irene left the conversation at that. No yelling. No begging. Just a cryptic instruction for her to follow.Still, her plan had worked for the most part. It got her girlfriend's attention on her. And maybe now she'd know she was serious.

Later that night, the company made sure the girls made it back home safely. They had all returned to their rooms for the night. Yeri had switched into a comfortable pajama set, and was about to get into bed for the night. Then she heard a voice coming from her door.

"I thought I told you to come see me." Irene was standing in a baggy t-shirt and small shorts, waiting for an answer.

"I guess I forgot." Yeri replied, with a dismissive tone. Not even turning to face her.

"This is your one chance. Either come to my room, or this is the end of us. I'll make sure you get what you need."

Irene left as soon as she was done speaking. Returning to her own room. Yeri took a moment to consider it. She figured she was just making things up. Probably just trying to get her hopes up, and then only wanting to talk things out. But after a moment or wrestling with her thoughts, she made up her mind to just go and see what she wanted.

Yeri reached Irene's room, and saw her sitting down waiting for her. She entered and closed the door behind her. Both of them had enough time to sober up a bit. But neither girl's mood changed. Irene stood up and approached her.

"Are you sure you're ready for this?" Irene asked her. Giving one last chance to turn it down. But the girl had made up her mind. This was it.

Irene put her arms around the girl, and held her close. She kissed her softly. Starting things slowly. And soon the older girl started to explore her girlfriend's body. Running her hands along her ass, and reaching under her shirt. Yeri wasn't wearing a bra, and her breasts were easy to grab. Irene gave them a light grip, and started to flick her nipples with her thumb.

Things became more serious, as they were lead into a french kiss. Yeri was following along, and started to touch Irene. The older girl moved her hand, and slipped it into Yeri's pajama pants. She rubbed her vulva with her fingers. Massaging her lips back and fort. Tracing her slit with one finger.

Irene slipped her fingers inside, and began to move them. Curling them to find her g-spot. Yeri was surprised the girl moved so fast. Just the other day she didn't think they would ever get this far. Her body get wetter as things continued. But as she got warmed up, the kiss was being broken. Irene lead her over to the bed, and laid her out on it.

The older girl grabbed at her pajama bottoms, and puled them off. Tossing them aside on the floor. Irene adjusted her hand, and went back to work. Getting more intense with her movements. The younger girl's body began to squirm a little, as she laid back and let herself enjoy. It didn't take much longer of her sensitive area being played with for her to cum. Her juices soaked Irene's fingers. They glistened in the soft light in the room.

She looked at her hand for a moment, and started to lick the juices off of it. And then decided to go back for more. She knelled down on the floor in front of the bed, and pulled Yeri by the hips. Bringing her closer to her. She buried her face and began eating her out. Sucking on her clit, and flicking it with her tongue as she rapidly assaulted her.

Yeri's body started to move in response to the play being given to her. Irene gripped her thighs, and squeezed tight as she continued. The legs closed tight around her head in response. The younger girl reached out, and grabbed onto her girlfriend's hair. Holding it tight and pulling as she felt waves of pleasure run through her.

After Yeri had com again, she figured this would be it. She had been satisfied. And this is what she had been waiting for all this time. But this wasn't enough for her partner. She tried to thank the girl for what she had received. But wasn't being allowed to sit back up.

"We aren't done here yet." Irene said.

She knew that if she let her go now, she would still just be as unsatisfied. She could just finger herself any time. And oral alone wasn't going to be enough. She was going to have to take things further. She opened a nearby drawer, and got out a large toy. A rose red vibrator.

Irene took her own shorts off, and climbed onto the bed. Once again adjusting Yeri's position. She climbed on tp of her, and held the toy up. As if to demonstrate it to her. She turned it on, and set it to a high intensity. Irene bent Yeri's legs back, and got in place to start grinding themselves together. She continued for a moment, while she held her weight on on her on the mattress. The toy sitting to the side for a moment. Once she got herself closer to her own climax, she grabbed the toy. She put a space between their bodies, and held the toy so it would run on both of their clits.

The older girl went back to her grinding, moving her hips forward and back. The toy sending the vibration through her. At the same time, Yeri was struggling to keep up. She had never felt something so intense before. She clenched her eyes shut, and struggled not to scream in ecstasy.

Irene came, soaking the toy and letting it run down onto her girlfriend below her. She let up the pressure she was holding, and moved the toy away once again, and the sound coming from it stopped as it was shut off. The younger girl took a moment to catch her breath, and try to calm down. But before she knew it, the next step was being taken.

The toy was being put up to her entrance, and slowly being pushed inside. It was bigger than what she was used to. She was being spread as her body tried to accommodate it. She let out a pained moan as it pushed. Once it was inside, Irene switched it back on to a lower setting than before. Taking her time to slowly move it in and out of her. Yeri shook as she felt it activate, and hit her in ways she had never experienced.

After being given a smooth introduction, the vibration was suddenly tuned up. Further than it had been set before. She threw a hand over her mouth as she screamed out. She came almost instantly from the sensation. Her hips bucked and more of her juices pushed out of her around the toy. Irene became merciless. She wanted to make sure the wait was worth it. Her younger girlfriend had one final intense orgasm, her body almost going limp as it finished. The toy was switched back down, and slowly removed from her. Irene kissed the girl as she laid there exhausted. Not only on the lips, but along her neck and collar bone, trying to show some affection for her. At the same time, she had put the toy inside of herself, and ran it slowly to get herself off one more time.

Yeri had spent the night in Irene's room after, and they woke up together close to noon the next day. Thankfully, no one had noticed the noise. Mostly from being passed out after drinking, or not even remembering in the first place. From that day forward, Yeri had no longer been insecure about their relationship. In fact, she liked the feeling of never knowing exactly when Irene would have more things in mind to surprise her with.


End file.
